


All the World's A Stage

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: O For A Muse Of Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author's Favorite, Awkward Conversations, But I couldn't stop it and it was delightful fun, Conversations, Crack, Her characters may regret things but ah well, Humor, Late Night Conversations, So I'm throwing it out into the vast sandbox, The Author Regrets Nothing, We hope, Which is Piett obviously, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: My characters come and visit me while I write to share their thoughts on my work, each other, my house, and the tea and caf supplies that I have.
Relationships: Me and all the characters that allow me the privilege of writing them.
Series: O For A Muse Of Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060145
Comments: 62
Kudos: 34





	1. Commander Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again inspired by chatting with Morwen and imagining what characters would say to us given what we do to them. I know a lot of you authors out there do this. I KNOW you do. ;) I love seeing that meta narrative on your tumblrs or in notes like this. 
> 
> So--it's fun to write---helpful when I'm needing to get creative thoughts swirling or just unwind without having to think about plot. 
> 
> Here you go--a little peek into my brain and the characters I love to write about. :) 
> 
> Devoted to all you lovely readers and authors out there who make my day and no doubt many others. Cheers!

Me: At the dining room table, lap top open and cooling cup of coffee near my arm, pondering what I want my characters to do next. Sometimes it really flows and other times….other times it is definitely pulling teeth.

Fox from behind me: “You’re overthinking it.”

Me: “ _Kriff_ it, Fox! Don’t just sneak up behind me like that! I could have spilled my coffee on the keyboard. And then all of us would be royally kriffed.”

Fox, leaning over to read my last sentence, his blaster rifle whacking into my sideboard: “Why for the love of the galaxies do you have to point out that my throat wasn’t able to form words?”

Me: “Fox, first of all could you take off the blaster rifle in the house? Not really necessary here. Second, people do feelings. It happens. You have got to loosen up on that.”

Fox, placing the blaster rifle on the table and crossing his arms: “Make me.”

Me: “Oh I intend to. But I’m also not going to make you OOC or anything. This is a long, slow process my stoic, clone friend.”

Fox sighs deeply: “This is also called torture. No one needs to see my emotions except me and the blaster range.”

Me, taking sip of coffee and realizing I need to microwave it for the third time: “And the readers Fox. You’re right, the rest of your fellow characters aren’t seeing a lot of that now, but the readers get that special look inside your head. That’s what makes literature interesting, Commander.”

Fox, looking like he smells rotting garbage: “Why the Force would readers want to know  _ that _ ?”

Me, pushing buttons on the microwave in the kitchen: “Because it makes you three dimensional, and not some robot.”

Fox, gesturing: “You write robots too! And they have emotional responses. How does that make sense?”   
  


Me: “Artoo and Threepio are different. You know that---you work with all sorts of droids. Some are just robotic. Artoo has personality.”

Fox raises an eyebrow at me: “ _ Personality _ is what you call it? He’s the size of a disposal bin and causes the havoc of a krayt dragon high on spice!”   
  


Me, whipping over to my keyboard: “Oh, that’s good, hold on---writing that down. And see? More interesting right there. Also, I dare you to call him a disposal bin and see what happens to you. I let him collude with General Skywalker once in a prank story.”

Fox, snorting: “I’ll call him what I want. And that was…….cruel of you. I wouldn’t suggest you try such a thing with any of my narratives.”

Me, grinning at him evilly: “Fox, oh my dear Commander Fox, I wouldn’t dream of it. I have far greater challenges for you.”

Fox rolls his eyes: “Do I get shot? Because I can handle that---we both know you’re not killing me off.”

He gestures to the kitchen--”Is that machine one that has caf?”

Me: “Yes, help yourself.”

Fox clatters about and returns with a mug. 

Fox: “I assume the white liquid in your cold storage was some kind of milk.”   
  


Me: “Well you’d better hope so hadn’t you?”   
  


Fox: Impassively sips while peering over my shoulder again. “I’ve had to drink many... _questionable_ liquids before, in order to survive.”

  
  
Me, holding up a hand; “Don’t want to know---still enjoying my coffee.”

Fox: “I will say that your depiction of my thoughts regarding General Skywalker are fairly spot on.”   
  


Me, giving him side eye: “Well, yeah. I’m writing it.”   


  
Fox, still imperturbable: “I would have thought it anyway.”

Me, rolling eyes: “Naturally.”

Fox: “Will he be reading this?”   
  


Me: “No, not how this works….Apparently I have some Stranger Than Fiction vibes going on here. Besides, hasn’t it occurred to you that he knows  _ exactly _ what you’re thinking? Jedi and all?”

Fox, dryly: “He has assured me he doesn’t do that, or try to at least.”

Me: “Hmmm. I’m just saying, Sith Lord for twenty years or so. Doesn’t just reform overnight.”

Fox: “Let’s move on. I’ve already wasted enough time discussing General Anakin Skywalker.”

Me, raising eyebrows: “Oooookay. You know I am trying to get you guys to a fairly friendly…”

Fox winces.

Me: “Look, no one’s asking you to be best friends or anything….”

Fox: “You call yourself a writer correct? Can you attempt to not use such gauche terms? Possibly?”

Me, smirking just a little bit: “ ‘Friend’ is a gauche term, Commander?”   
  


Fox: “Do you know me at  _ all _ ?”

Me, sighing: “Yes ok. I’m just trying to get you to a…...decent working relationship, how’s that?”

Fox: “Still appalling, but I see that you need me. Not ego, just fact.”   
  


Me: “Believe me, Fox, I know it’s not ego.”

Fox: “Why are you making me fond of Commander Skywalker? Haven’t we already established that I am not Piett?”

Me, rolling my eyes: “Yes, Fox. I’m quite clear that the Admiral is different from you. However, Luke is the fearless friend maker. And he likes you.”

Fox: “Shavit, woman, can you  _ stop _ using that term? I’m not some callow youngling in need of a social network!!”   
  


Me: “Well he’s a bit young to call a _vod_ isn’t he? And I can’t see you doing that with a Jedi so……”

Fox: “He’s pleasant enough company. And he is fantastic to spar with…”

Me, pondering: “On the other hand you were part of the plot to get General Skywalker into armor that you and the 501st worked on….”

Fox: ……..

Me: …….

Fox, taking a huge chug of coffee: “Where are you going with this?”

Me: “Just….why did you agree to help with that if you hate him so much…..?”

Fox, picking up his blaster rifle and slinging it back over his shoulder: “I’m not answering that. Thanks for the caf.”   
  


Me grinning openly at him: “There’s a heart in there somewhere, Commander.”

Fox, growling: “These terms….son of a Hutt. You are recalling you are writing a great deal about the military and battle and so on, correct? Throwing in…..” He looks for a word.

Me: “Humanity? Connection? Family?”

Fox, glares: “ _ Wayii _ !!” *

Me: “I have a Mando’a dictionary page open, Fox, I know what you said.”

Fox: “If I didn’t have manners I’d say a lot more. I’m going now. Let me know when you want to be reasonable.”

Me: “ Tion'ad hukaat'kama?” *

Fox, without looking back: “I do.”

Me, to myself: “Good thing I can do something about that then…”


	2. Admiral Piett and General Veers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Admiral and his friend (who happens to be my favorite General) visit and I put off all the things I SHOULD be doing because I would much rather chat with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I really am shirking Christmas things. I will get to them I promise, but whew there's a lot to do and it was just the thing to see these gentlemen.  
> Hope all of you are safe and well out there! :)

I look up from the massive task that is ALL the Christmas things, at the polite knock to the doorway. 

“I can see you’re very busy,” Piett says with a smile, but I don’t care, because he is my favorite and I will always have time for him.

“Admiral you are welcome anytime, you know that. Come in. I assume that General Veers….”   
  


Veers, appearing from the living room: “Just stopped to look at that tree. _Force_ , it’s massive! You really should measure before you go and get the tree.”

Me, somewhat primly: “I like to eyeball it. Besides, I love fat Christmas trees.”

Veers, snorts: “It’s taken over your living room. Ewoks could live in it.”   
  


Piett, rolling his eyes and gesturing at a chair by the dining table: “May I? And Max, try to have some manners--she is the author after all.”

Me, happy to be distracted, because I have all the focus of a chipmunk on acid at the moment: “Please do, Admiral, I’ll get some water for tea. I don’t have any of yours, but chai is fairly close, are you willing to try it?”

Piett, removing his hat and gloves neatly: “Please.”

Me: “I’m having caf, General, can I get you some?”

Veers, running a hand over the wood of the sideboard: “Please. How old is this? I like the grain.”   
  


Me, poking my head back out of the kitchen: “Ah, I thought you’d like that. It’s about 250 years old and I love it. It needs some repair and new stain but….”

Veers, thoughtfully: “I might be able to…..”

Piett: “General, we are in the middle of two different adventures at the moment, you really don’t have the time. Also, she needs it for her Christmas celebrations.”

Veers sighs and I am sympathetic, but Piett, is, as ever, correct.

Me: “I really appreciate it, General, but he’s so right. You two already have a ridiculous amount on your plates.”

Veers, cocking an eyebrow at me: “Your fault.”

Me: “Well….true, but you are the heroes so….”

Piett, accepting tea, and inhaling it: “Very kind, but I have to protest the princess being in the middle of the situation with the pirates…”

Me, making shushing motions with my hands: “Admiral dear, I haven’t started publishing that one yet. I need to get to a certain point in the story before I feel like I can do that. Besides we’re still barely into the current Empire Reimagined adventure.”

Veers: “Firmus, you don’t get to protest anything. It’s about time you weren’t allowed to just go and nobly fling yourself between all of us and danger. I love you for that, my friend, but the amount of grey in my hair because of you….”

Piett: Gives Veers a  _ look _ . 

It’s my first time seeing it in person and it is intimidating indeed. I grab the General’s caf.

Veers: Returns the look to Piett with ‘fight me’ written all over his face.

Me: “Ah….caf, General?”

Veers, accepting the mug and sitting across from the Admiral: “Thank you. And don’t think for a moment that I have forgotten that you’re the one who puts Piett into these situations in the first place.” He manages to sip his caf in a threatening way and I retreat to warm mine up in the microwave.

Piett with great dignity: “I am not  _ put _ into situations, Veers. I choose my path. Of course I will defend all of you with my last breath.”

Veers, groaning: “Which has nearly happened too many times.  _ She _ is at least partially responsible, being the author.” Glares at me pointedly.

Me, coming to join them at the table: “Would you have me force the Admiral to stay on the Lady all the time?”

Veers: Looks like he’s considering it.

Piett, sighing: “I accept that I have been given the role of the hero and thus, some challenges and wounds are part of the deal.” He sips the tea and smiles. “I like this. Thank you.”   
  


Me: “You are welcome anytime.”   
  


Veers, looking at me and shaking his head: “You’d do anything he asked wouldn’t you?”

Me, plucking up courage: “As would you I think, General, when it came down to it. Are you telling me you would really stop him from doing what he believes is right? Force him not to be himself?”

Piett, chuckling at the look on the General’s face: “I believe you have him there, my dear.”

Me: Feels goopy to be called ‘my dear’ by Piett.

Veers: “You pull that out and smack me in the face with it….kriff it, of  _ course _ I can’t do that!”

Me, trying not to look smug and probably failing: “Exactly. Which is why you are the best friend and also, General, the hero, because you have his back every time. You don’t give up either, you know. Don’t shake your head at me, just because you are ‘Iron Max’ doesn’t mean we can’t love you too!”

Veers, mumbling as much as an Imperial General is capable of: “I think I need more caf.”

Me, exchanging grins with Piett: “No problem, General, let me take your mug.”   
  


Veers, regaining his composure and raising his voice to talk to me: “I still don’t like stories where you separate us though!”

Me, hollering back: “We still need tension, General! You can’t fight every battle, literally side by side, you know. Do you want milk? Or it’s eggnog season and some people like that in caf.” I peek around the corner for his answer.

Veers, making a face: “Something with eggs in my caf? Are you trying to kill me, woman?”

Me, loftily: “It’s not like that. And  _ I _ like it.” I return to the table.

Piett: “But back on the topic of the princess….I really must protest. She’s been through so much…”

Me, raising both eyebrows at him: “Admiral, you are a terrible hypocrite. I just got done defending your missions to our General over here, and you want me to tell _Leia_ _Organa_ that she should sit safely on the Lady while you go into peril?”

Veers, quirking mouth ever so slightly: “Hold on. I just need to fix that mental image in my brain--Firmus trying to order the princess to do that….” He smiles, gazing into the middle distance.

Piett, hugely unimpressed with his friend: “She is a crucial figure in the New Republic--her loss would be….” he stops, not able to even voice that thought, and I pat his arm.

Me: “And so are you, dear Admiral, so I hope you can appreciate what we all feel when  _ you _ are on these missions. You will notice that I am not keeping you from undertaking them, so really, you need to be fair here. And I have to concur with General Veers. Do you really think you can order your princess away from you?”

Piett, flushing rather adorably (I would only think that and never tell him so): “Well, not _order_ of course, I would never do that. But if I could persuade her….”

Veers: snorts his caf and has a coughing fit.

Piett, sighs and hands the General a napkin: “I must apologize for the General. He’s usually somewhat better mannered than this.”

Me, smiling widely: “I know. I don’t mind at all, I’m just so pleased to have you here.”

Veers, red faced but recovering: “Well we both needed a breather from our duties at the moment and Commander Fox reported that you had decent caf, and then went to the blaster range for two hours. What did you say to him?”

Me, looking innocent: “Just building his character and relationships...”

Piett, looking illuminated: “Ah. Yes, and if you used that word, I see why Fox reacted that way. He’s allergic to emotions and attachments.”

Veers: “Or that’s what he tells himself, anyway.” He rises. “It’s been great, but we need to get back.”

Piett, picking up his hat and gloves and standing: “Thank you so much for the tea. And the break. Dare I ask what you have in store for us next?”

Me, smiling in a way that has Veers hanging his head and muttering curses under his breath: “Well…..obviously I have these two stories I’m working on simultaneously for the pirate series and ER.”

I pause, wondering if Veers needs the stress of upcoming missions to ponder, but Piett is looking hopeful, and I am a complete and utter pushover when it comes to the Admiral.

Me: “Um, so after that little sailing adventure you had with Lord Vader, Admiral…..” 

The way his face lights up in memory of that…..I dare any of the rest of you to resist a happy Piett. I  _ dare _ you.

Me, continuing: “....I got the idea that perhaps an 18th century AU might be needed--something in the British navy and you could Captain one of the tall ships…”

Piett, looking like I handed him the galaxy, but managing to be his dignified self: “That…...would be rather delightful.” He puts his hands behind his back and rocks slightly up on his toes.

_ Admiral, you are utterly charming.  _

Veers, gaping at me: “Are you expecting me to go on this little adventure? The  _ army _ General? Who very much did not sign up for an adventure on  _ water _ ?”

Me, exchanging a glance with the Admiral: “Certainly not if you don’t want to, General. I’ll let Piett lead this one. I mean, he’ll still have Kelly and Baldwin, and the Skywalkers so I’m sure it will be fine. I could just say you’re stationed at a military camp in England or some…..oop.”

Veers, having strode around the table to tower over me: “If you think for one  _ kriffing _ second, I am going to let you leave me to rot in...….”

Piett, mildly: “England.”

Veers, shooting him a glare: “Yes, in England, while you jam him onto some pathetic little wooden boat with a load of lunatics, you have clearly been sniffing plasma fumes!!”

Me, raising hands and taking a step back: “I would be happy to include you, General. You can command the marines if you like.”

Veers, with a steel cold voice:”I have no intention of  _ liking _ it. But I will do it because, damn you, Firmus is so ridiculously happy at the idea, and I  _ do not leave _ the Admiral. Clear? You don’t send me off on some other boat….”

Piett, still calm, but with wicked mischief in those hazel eyes: “Ship. The tall masts and sails----she’s a ship.” He gives a slight shrug. 

Veers, rounding on him: “No. Nope. You may not be so obviously enjoying this. I am your best friend and you will at least fake sympathy for me!”

Piett: “She won’t write you seasick----- you won’t right?” he says, turning to me and raising that eyebrow, because this is indeed his best friend and he has a line of how far we can go when taking the mick.

Me: “Of course not. The General is still ‘Iron Max’ after all. And, sir, this story is still a  _ long _ way down the list. I’ll give you a heads up when it’s coming.”

Veers: “Fine.” He pauses to consider something. “I would like to make a request.”

Piett: Eyes him suspiciously.

Me, relieved he’s no longer looming over me: “Of course, General.”

Veers: “Since we are indulging the Admiral’s love for sailing...” 

_ Oh don’t think I can’t hear the affection in your voice, General. _

Veers, continuing though no doubt wondering why I have a sloppy smile on my face: “...I thought perhaps you might give us a Second World War AU? One firmly on  _ land _ ?”

Me: “I’m very happy to consider that, sir.”

Veers nods and they both make their way out.

Piett, as the door is shutting: “Did you actually include Lord Vader in the ‘load of lunatics’, Veers?”

Veers: “Firmus, I swear….”


	3. Her Royal Highness, the Princess Leia Organa Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm delighted to have Leia visit even though I have to inform her about developments she's less than pleased with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't control these you know. The characters show up when they like and in the order they like. It was lovely to see the princess even though it was terrifying. :)

Me: “I cannot  _ tell _ you how great it is to have you here.”

Leia, smiling that blinding smile and looking at the pile of branches in my dining room: “Dare I ask what is going there?”

Me, sighing and going for more coffee: “That, your highness, is Christmas prep. I’m still deciding if I should make something with those branches. Then I’m trying to figure out when I’d have the time. And frankly, when I’m tired, I would rather relax by writing than by wiring branches together, so…...how are you?”

Leia: “You can just call me 'Leia' you know.”

Me, eyeing her: “Mhm.”

Leia, rolling her eyes: “You’re the author! Why not?”

Me: “Caf? And I just….it feels…..too familiar, um, disrespectful, I suppose?”

Leia: “Caf is great. I don’t suppose you have any of the Admiral’s tea….?”

Me, with an apologetic shrug: “I’m so sorry. We have something called chai…?”

Leia: “No caf is fine. I’m fairly happy with most caffeinated beverages. Except Han’s concept of coffee which I’m reasonably sure is brewed through the Falcon’s power coupling.”

Me, grinning and getting another mug: “Yes, that doesn’t sound safe.”

Leia, cocking her head and sitting at the table: “What are you listening to?”

Me, looking sheepish: “Ah….well this is um…..(mumbling)  _inspiration for the new story_ ….. ”

Leia: “You’re thinking about  _ another _ one? Don’t you already have two in the works, and several one shot ideas that need to be written?”

Me, groaning: “I know, I know. It’s my own stupid fault. Well, some of it. Sometimes  _ other _ people shoo muses at me, and then it’s not my fault.”

Leia, snickers: “I’ve heard  _ that _ before.”

Me, smiling: “Ok, yes you have, too much, I know.”

Leia, goes to look at playlist: “I like this one a lot--very lively and evocative of…..what is Master and Commander?”   
  


Me staring pointedly at my coffee mug so I don’t have to meet her eyes for this answer: “It’s a nautical story set in the 18th century. Focuses on a British captain and his crew fighting the French. The soundtrack is great.”

Silence.

I’m so kriffed.   
  


Me, finally daring to raise my eyes to hers and----  _ how can a woman who is so petite scare me so much? _

Leia, both eyebrows raised, and that set to her mouth that means business: “You didn’t.”

Me: “Didn’t what? Here’s the caf.”

Leia; “I am just as aware as you are that it is virtually impossible to say no to him when he gets that little spring in his step and that slight curl to his mouth. In fact, I have to deal with it far more  _ closely _ than you because I am actually  _ in _ the story.”

She takes a breath and I brace myself.

Leia: “But I am still capable of saying  _ no _ ! Do you realize how many things could go wrong for him in that time period? And _wooden_ ships for kriff’s sake! Cannon balls! Rifle shots! They can go right through! Don’t you put him in enough danger as it is in space?”

Me, trying to remind myself that I have a spine and will not hide under the table: “Yes, but…”

Leia: “And how am I supposed to help him there? They didn’t have women on those ships and….”

Me holding up hands: “Ok, please, can you hear me out? And can I remind you that I wouldn’t send him alone?”

Leia, sipping coffee slowly and staring at me for several uncomfortable seconds: “Fine. You did show some sense in this latest pirate story so…. Go ahead. But I’m not happy with you. He came back from his visit here so very thrilled, and I thought the General was going to glare his way through several decks. You promised this to him didn’t you? When will you start it?”

Me: …………..

Leia, breathing out, with murder in her eyes: “I  _ want _ to like you. I really do. But you do reckless things like this…..you’ve actually started  _ writing _ it?”

Me, blushing furiously: “I’m only in chapter three. You get to meet him right away! And he’ll meet Veers in time to deal with some of Ozzel’s worst aspects so….”

Leia, holding up a hand: “Wait. He has to deal with Ozzel  _ again _ ? As his commanding officer?”

Me, wondering if she’ll start Force choking me now: “Yeesss……? But I promise it will be all right! Your Father is the Fleet Admiral, so he’ll be able to do something. And your highness….haven’t you said repeatedly that you wish you could have met Ozzel so you could deal with him yourself?”

Leia, still giving me a death glare: “Yes….”

Me, gesturing: “Well here we are. A story where you overlap.”

Leia: “I did have one with the dogs.”

Me: “True, but it was brief. This will be a more….extended opportunity.”   
  


Leia, considers this: “Do I get to shoot him?”

Me: “Well no….”

Leia: “Hit him?”

Me: “I don’t know that the opportunity will arise, but I’m open to it.”

Leia: “Please tell me I can at least eviscerate him verbally.”

Me, smiling widely: “Of course.”

Leia: “And very publicly.”

Me: “Naturally.”   
  


Leia has more coffee.

Me, taking this as a hopeful sign: “Look, you will have a  _ very _ major part to play in this. I can’t say too much at the moment so that I don’t give spoilers, but I can assure you of that. And Veers is going to be with him, and so are Baldwin and Kelly and Venka, all right there. Your Father and brother will be on other ships, but they’ll come into this as well.”

Leia sighs.

Me, sensing I might be winning here: “Besides, your highness, he’s so very good at sailing! He does know what he’s doing, and here’s a chance for him to shine. We both like that right?”

Leia, smiling just a touch: “Damn you, yes of course.”

Me, warming to the topic: “Not to mention he’ll look fantastic in the uniform. And just picture his expression when he steps onto a ship of the line that’s  _ his _ .”

Leia, burying her head in her arms and thus, muffling her voice: “All right, all right. Kriff, you play dirty. I cannot resist it when he’s so openly happy like that. But,” her head springs up again, “no major injuries this time, deal?”

Me, chewing lip and considering: “Deal.”

Leia nods satisfied and ever the diplomat: “All right. Now, how’s the current story going? I have to say, you haven’t left Luke and I in a very good position.”

Me: “I know, I’m sorry, but it’s a different angle and I wanted to take it. And I really  _ ought _ to be working on it right now, but as you know I got clobbered by the naval muse.”

Leia, smiling at me at last: “Well tell the naval muse to ‘shove off’ as it were and keep focused on this one.”   
  


Me, sighing heavily: “Easier said than done, your highness. I’ve now nicknamed this muse 'Britannia' and she is definitely ruling the waves. But,” I pause and hold up a hand to cut off her protest. “I do have some modicum of self control and can work further on this story. Developing the villains is challenging work so I take breaks to write Piett in the Napoleonic period.”

Leia snorts: “ ‘Some modicum of self control’. Except where our Admiral is concerned and then you do whatever he likes. Pathetic.”

Me: “I see why you and Veers get on so well. But that’s why it works. I want Piett to be happy ultimately, and so I can write these things, knowing that you and the General will be there to stand by him.”

Leia, smiling: “I have been deeply surprised at just how much I like General Veers.  _ That _ was not something I would have predicted, ever.”

Me, nodding in agreement: “I completely agree. Of course, I never set out to have you and Piett be so close either, it just happened.”

Leia, rising: “Well, I can’t thank you enough for that one. And speaking of my dear Admiral, Han and I have dinner with him shortly, so I need to go. Keep me apprised of everything all right? Don’t just spring these things on me.”

Me, stopping just short of bowing: “Yes, your highness. Sorry about that.”

Leia, with a small wave to send her coffee cup floating over to me: “No trouble. Until next time!”


	4. His Lordship and terrifying dumpster fire extraordinaire: Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin does what he does best and nearly makes me pass out in terror. But....this was surprisingly fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was not prepared for the muse here. I really was working on my two big stories and then bam! Anakin shows up. Typical I suppose.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Me-- writing merrily along on my 18th Century High Seas AU drama which has turned into a MUCH bigger story than I had planned. But I am in a zone and it’s not going to be as big as some…..well….. _ one _ of my other stories.

Me: “Yes, that’s great, everyone is feeling happy for the moment, and we have catharsis…” types a few more thoughts….

Anakin: “I prefer the other one.”

Me, hovering about four feet in the air with a heart rate that would shame an Olympic swimmer: “HOLY, KRIFFING….! You cannot just  _ show up  _ like that. You of all the people… Gah!”

Anakin, contemplating me with that almost puzzled look he does, even though we all know he’s not puzzled: “You’re the writer. Surely you’re made of sterner stuff. Look what you put all of us through.”

Me: “I  _ am  _ made of ….You know what? Not arguing this with you.”   
  


Anakin stares at me unnervingly for a beat: “Is this when you offer me caf?”

Me, thinking snarkily  _ is it? _ : “Would you like some caf?”

Anakin: “I prefer water.”

Me: “Then why did you…?”

Anakin: grins

Me: “Of course you’re in this mood. One second.” 

Get him a glass of water and return to find him closely looking over the story I’m working on.

Me: “Do you mind?”

Anakin: “Not at all. I don’t think I’ve been an Admiral before. I like that you kept the ‘Lord’ part of my title. But. As I said---I prefer the other story.”

Me, rolling my eyes and shutting the computer to stop him being nosy: “Well of course you do--you get to be yourself with the Force and a lightsaber.”   
  


Anakin, sipping water and looking at the paintings in my living room: “Precisely. Which is frankly far more exciting to read about than primitive wooden boats.”

Me, muttering: “Ships.”

Anakin, looking a bit scary with that one stare he gets: “Were you just correcting me?”

Me: “……...no?”

Anakin, wagging the finger at me: “You did. You said ‘ships’. Piett does this all the time.”

Me: “How inexplicable of him, given that he’s an Admiral and all.”

Anakin: “You realize it’s deeply ironic to give Piett this massive AU set in the era of tall ships and  _ I’m  _ the Admiral in it.”

Me: “If you want me to demote you I can.”

Anakin, narrowing his eyes: “You are getting remarkably cheeky given that I have the Force and you do not.”

Me, sighing: “Look you scared several years off my life when you showed up, but now? Honestly? I have so much to do in the lead up to Christmas that I have reached that happy ‘bring it on’ state. You know, the place where mirthless laughter and frightening eyes are the standard response to most things. That’s where I am, General, so yeah, tell me about my cheek.”   
  


Anakin, eyebrows raised at my vehemence: “You sound stressed. Perhaps you should go back to writing the other story.”

Me giving him the unimpressed look: “I sound  _ stressed _ , General, because you scared me badly, there’s lots to do, and I have a rugby team of muses, including this one apparently, tackling me at any random time. The other story is doing just fine. I am making steady progress. But currently I want to work on this one.”

Anakin, grumbling now: “I can’t throttle Ozzel with the Force in the wooden ship one.”

Me rubbing my eyes: “Is that the big objection?”

Anakin: “no.”

Me: “I can guess the big objection.”

Anakin, crossing his arms and leaning against the fireplace mantle: “As you do not have the Force and cannot read my mind…”

Me, interrupting: “The ships aren’t fast enough for you.”

Anakin: ………

Me: …………

Anakin: “Fine, you’re not completely inept. Congratulations.”

Me, recalling that this is Anakin and he is still learning how to people: “I do believe that you wish to throttle Ozzel as well, but it’s not arbitrary. You hate what he did to Piett. It’s ok to admit that you act to defend people you care about, you know. “

Anakin: “....I did appreciate Leia’s response.”

Me: “And I did too, but as I haven’t published this story yet, let’s not go flinging spoilers about, shall we?”

Anakin, sighs and goes to get himself more water: “My daughter was correct about you, I see. You’re as determined as she is to make the Admiral happy. I am partly here to tell you to tone it down a notch. The man will not shut about jibs and main sails, and beating to quarters, and….what is an 84 pounder again?”

Me, smiling to myself because I am always delighted to hear that Piett is happy: “It’s a very heavy gun from the period.”

Anakin, ponders this: “Well. Piett always appreciates a good weapon so that’s all right I suppose. Is it true he’s getting a sword?”

Me: “He’s a post Captain. He needs a sword.”

Anakin: “No wonder Veers is groaning about having Luke and Leia join them in training.”

Me, perking up my ears as that is news: “Really?”

Anakin: “How do you not know…?”

Me: “Don’t try to understand it. A lot of the time I don’t know things until you guys tell me. It’s a mysterious part of the writer/character thing.”

Anakin: Scoffs.

Me, giving him my best ‘don’t start with me’ look: “Really General? Two words: the Force.”

Anakin, sighing: “Fine. It is amusing to have the General training with a sword. It’s not even a lightsaber.”

Me, pondering: “So they’re all helping Piett learn how to handle a sword….but  _ I’m  _ the one who gets grief about making him happy?”   
  


Anakin, folding his arms again: “Did you decide to give him this sprawling seafaring extravaganza?”

Me: “.....fine.”

Anakin: “Can we talk about the other story now? Because I know where you’re heading and….”   
  


Me, holding up a hand: “Hey there General Spoiler Alert. No wonder Obi-Wan got more undercover missions.”

Anakin, looking supremely offended: “I am capable of subtlety.”

Me: Snorts coffee and chokes.

Anakin: “You have no dignity.”

Me, wheezing: “You said something hysterical while I was mid sip. Your fault.”

Anakin, narrowing his eyes: “How do you explain my restraint in ‘The Beginning’ then?”

Me: “Because Piett’s life was directly on the line as were the lives of all those chipped slaves. So yes. A one off of subtlety and restraint. Congratulations.”   
  


Anakin: “That didn’t sound sincere.”

Me: Raises eyebrows.

Anakin, grinning suddenly, and despite all the scarring, I recall why he can be charming: “I have enjoyed this level of snark. Fox is still the reigning champion, but this has been enjoyable.”

Me, grinning back: “Well. High praise indeed, thank you. Snark is a second language for me. It’s why I was so excited to write you and Fox on this mission together, and  _ criminy  _ have you two delivered!”

Anakin, frowning again: “We are not here just to amuse you.”

Me: Sips coffee pointedly. “Of course not.”

Anakin: “You are slightly infuriating.”

Me, smiling and feeling that life is complete: “Mutual. But this was unexpectedly fun. I thought you were going to come in here and terrify the life out of me.”

Anakin, raising one eyebrow and smiling just a little: “That is precisely what happened, if anyone asks.”

Me: “All right. I can go with that. Now go and save the day will you?”

Anakin, over his shoulder: “I always do.”

Me: “That is a  _ massive  _ exagger….”

Anakin: Shuts the door. 

  
  



	5. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite Jedi comes to see me. I.....did not expect our conversation to go this way. XD

Me: Placing pizza in the oven and turning to discover that a Jedi has appeared in my kitchen:  “Luke. I’m so sorry---I’ve kept you waiting forever today. Huge apologies. I had to finish your Father’s portrait, and it’s pizza night and you know I make it from scratch, so….”

Luke, smiling like the utter sweetheart that he is: “I could see that. And I completely understand. Can I have some of that?”

Me: “Have you had pizza? Do you guys  _ have  _ pizza in your universe?”

Luke, grabbing a piece of sausage pizza and casually leaning against the counter: “Oh this is good. I mean, all of you could write whatever food stuff you want and believe me, authors _have_ , so I wouldn’t be surprised if pizza is in some au of Star Wars somewhere.”   
  


Me: “Fair point. The AUs would definitely cover that. But...canon?”

Luke, pausing to consider while chewing: “Not likely. Not exotic enough, you know how it is.”   
  


Me, nodding: “I’m ok with that. Should we talk about the green milk thing, or…?”

Luke, making a face: “ _NO_. Blue milk I could just about do. We are not discussing the green milk nonsense. Besides I can tell from your feelings, you don’t count the sequel trilogy as canon anyway.”

Me: “Giant, hallelujah chorus of a kriffing NOPE.”

Luke, chuckling: “Yeah, thought so. But you  _ are  _ considering my Mandalorian appearance canon.”

Me: “It was so fantastic I wanted to cry for you. THAT is how it should have been. I know, I know there are tons of fans who love the sequels. To each his own--I won’t run around clobbering people with it. But frankly, the Zahn trilogy….when I say Timothy Zahn, do you know what I mean?”

Luke, taking another piece of pizza: “Oh yes. Believe me the amount of stories from that material….”

Me: “Ok, just wanted to make sure. Hey, I’m having some wine, because pizza. Do you want some or is there a Jedi code somewhere….?”   
  


Luke, looking amused and waving his hand to float glasses over from my cabinet: “Maybe some folks portray the Jedi as ascetic monks. I on the other hand, am so fine with alcohol. Ok, not all of it, there was a time with Han….” He trails off. “Maybe that’s best for another time. Suffice it to say, fill it up.”

Me, doing so: “Okay, so anyway, if Zahn’s books had been made into the sequels, life would have been grand.”

Luke, taking a sip and nodding: “I mean, Leia says they could have played with the kid thing--she was flexible on that, but otherwise we agree. Thrawn.”

Me: “Excellent, well rounded, sort of villain, but has depth.”

Luke: “Yep. I wouldn’t have minded fighting the insane Jedi master there, though that clone of myself still makes me cringe.”   
  


Me: “I can see how that would be unsettling. But anyway--- the Noghri?”   
  


Luke: “Incredibly cool concept. Totally agree.”

Me: “He gave us ysalamir to slow you down as well. Sorry, but not….?”

Luke, shrugging: “I get it. Need some challenges.”

Me: “And of course…..”

Luke, grins: “Mara.”

Me, getting fired up: “YES! What a waste!! She was fantastic. The whole idea of an Emperor’s Hand…. Her obsession with killing you…. I love it.”

Luke: “I know. I see from your bookmarks that you have the same favorite adventure with her that I do.”

Me, feeling exceedingly pleased about his: “Really? Oh how fabulous. Yes, well, “Meet the Skywalkers” has all the elements I could possibly want. And the author has such a fantastic grasp on all of your characters. And the way Mara faces off with your Father….” I take a breath recalling the awesome.

Luke nods again: “I do like an arc where Dad lives and I can make progress with him. It was nice to let the Lady Ex live in there as well.”

  
  
Me: “I can’t bear to watch the end of ROTJ anymore…”

Luke smiling at me: “Yes, Piett says hello by the way.”

Me: “He really is the best. No offense, but you have only a trillion stories featuring you, so I hope you don’t mind that I focus on the Admiral and the General.”

Luke: “Not offended at all. And you’ve made Leia very happy. She’s still not really….that close with Dad despite…”

Me: “Hey, I know. Yours is not a story that can have simple fix its after all. Why we love you guys.”   
  


Luke: “Well thank you for that. I do appreciate all the fics that have Dad live. I mean, it’s much more challenging to grapple with that, but has produced some excellent work out there.”

Me, grinning at him: “No argument here. Um….I have to confess this is not the way I saw this conversation going. I’m talking about fanfic with Luke Skywalker while having wine.”   
  


Luke, laughing: “Yes, Han is going to give me the worst time for this. You too probably, whenever he shows up to chat with you.”   
  


Me, sighing: “Sorry, I’m not sure which of us is the bigger nerd then.”

Luke: “I’m fine with being a nerd if you are.”   
  


Me, laughing outright: “I totally am. And my job allows me to be a huge nerd so that works out.”

Luke: “Mine does too.”   
  


Me, giving him a smile and a raised eyebrow: “How does  _ your  _ job make you a nerd? You use a lightsaber and the Force and look very cool in black. And you fly an X-Wing.”

Luke, shrugging slightly: “I use a lightsaber and the Force. I mean, to a lot of beings that’s really antiquated. Thus, nerd.”

Me: “Nerd who can throw mountains with telekinesis.”   
  


Luke shaking his head: “Now you’re exaggerating. I’ve never thrown a mountain.”

Me: “Spaceship?”

Luke: “Does this matter?”   
  


Me: “It kind of does, yes. I mean, could you stop the Lady if you wanted to? Didn’t Yoda say, ‘size matters not’?”

Luke, sighing and drinking more wine: “Yeah. He and Ben said a lot of things I’m still trying to unpack. I am really glad to have Dad around for this because he brings another perspective of course, but also 20 years of actually _using_ the Force…” He trails off looking a little guilty.

Me: “What?”

Luke: “Well, just, don’t tell Leia all right? I mean she probably knows that we talk about using the Force but she still doesn’t like seeking his counsel on Force related things. She  _ does  _ want to face off with lightsabers, however.”

Me, eyes going big: “Wait. What? We haven’t done that in….”   
  


Luke grins: “I know. It’s been a while, but she wants to spar with him directly. I’m not sure who’s more nervous---me or Dad.”

  
  
Me: “And…..I’m writing this I take it?”   
  


Luke, looking at me condescendingly: “Obviously.”

Me leaning on counter and huffing: “You are aware of the million other projects I have going right? Especially now that I can’t stop drawing you all?”   
  


Luke, trying and failing to look sympathetic: “Yes, but I can sense that you want to. You’re excited.”   
  


Me: “Rude using Force powers on me.”   
  


Luke: “Still not really offended.” He cocks an eyebrow at me.

Me, groaning, and drinking more wine: “Luke  _ Skywalker _ . I can’t even be upset with you dang it. Yes, I want to do it. Just not sure where yet. Polishing off that tall ships AU….”

Luke: “Loving that by the way. Especially….”

Me, holding up a hand: “Spoiler alert flyboy.”

Luke: “Right, sorry.”

Me: “Plus I just started a flashback story with the time period right before Bespin and it’s all angsty and challenging. Then there’s about three one shots I need to finish up and the co-author project with Morwen…..” Curse him, he’s smiling and I already know I’m defeated.

Luke: “You’ll know where to put it.”

I roll my eyes: “ _ Such _ a Jedi thing to say….”

Luke grins unrepentantly.   
  


Me, as a last resort: “What does the Admiral have to say about this idea? What if they both lose their tempers?”

Luke, brightly: “I’m there! And the Lady! We won’t let anything bad happen!”

  
  
Me, spearing him with a look: “That doesn’t answer my question. What does our  _ Admiral  _ say?”

Luke: “Um….he doesn’t know yet?”

Me, snorts: “Well then, I’m letting him off the leash for this plan.”   
  


This doesn’t deter Luke in the slightest. His grin grows wider: “Great! That will make it even more entertaining! Besides, Fox is coming to observe…..”

Me, rolling my eyes so hard they hurt: “What a load of  _ crap _ . He is coming to enjoy himself and won’t admit that he wants beyond anything to see Leia hand your Dad his ass.”

Luke, taking an opportune sip of wine and looking at me with innocent blue eyes.   
  


Me: “That’s what I thought.”

  
  
Luke, finishing the wine: “You’re still going to do it though, right?”

Me: “Those baby blues don’t work on me Skywalker. I’m only susceptible to hazel ones. But yes…..I can’t deny I want to see how it turns out.  _ After _ , these other things.”   
  


Luke, grinning in the way that he does which gets everyone anywhere to do what he wants: “Sounds great. Thanks for the pizza and the wine. Good luck with everything!”

Me smiling back because it’s Luke: “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout again to Frodogenic's Meet the Skywalkers, which I can reread a million times it's so good. Luke agrees. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> * Wayii--Good grief!
> 
> * Tion'ad hukaat'kama-- Who's watching your back?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Muse Took Ninjitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907954) by [morwen_of_gondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/pseuds/morwen_of_gondor)




End file.
